Le journal d'harry un sorcier pas comme les autres
by princess al
Summary: COMPLETE Harry ecrit un journal ou il ecrit ses sentiments .... la guerre arrive en grand pas et Harry decouvre un coter vraiment puissant de sa personnalite... HPSS
1. Chapter 1

Le journal d'Harry Potter un sorcier pas comme les autres.

Résumé: Harry décide d'écrire un journal pour y mettre ses sentiments ….. Ss/Hp

NDA: Ce ne serait pas tout le temps un journal parce qu'il faut quand même je mette en valeur les autres personnages surtout Severus et aussi Draco et son mystérieux coup de foudre lol….

Quand Harry écrit dans son journal sa va être en Italique, et les partis qui ne sont pas en Italique ce sont des scènes d'aucun rapport avec le journal.

_Bonjour, _

_Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'ai 17 ans. Depuis que j'ai un an je n'ai plus de parents, mes parents ont été tué par un Lord du nom Voldemort il voulait m'éliminé a cause d'une prophétie mais il n'a pas réussi et maintenant je suis un l'adolescent en pleine forme (Façon de parler je ne suis pas vraiment en pleine forme puisque je fais que des nuits blanche.) et les attaques multiplier de Voldemort ne n'ont absolument pas fonctionné._

_Alors aujourd'hui je suis un jeune homme libre en fin libre c'est un jeu de mot Dumbledore n'est plus même si je suis content d'être libre, Albus qui était mon mentor me manque il m'aidait beaucoup cet homme était un mystère pour tous et personne ne savaient ce qu'il avait dans son esprit tordus._

_Hermione m'a offert ce journal pour noël et j'ai décidé de tenir ce journal parce que je me trouvais de plus en plus seul et avec mes cauchemar sa m'occupait beaucoup. Ron a enfin Avoué à Hermione qu'il l'aimait alors maintenant je me retrouve seul parce que monsieur et madame aiment mieux être seuls ils l'ont clairement dit hier dans la bibliothèque. _

_« Harry je m'excuse mais tu nous dérange alors est-ce que tu peux aller jouer ailleurs. » _

_Bon elle ne l'a pas dit comme sa mais par contre c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire et maintenant j'essaie de les évités pour ne pas leur parler. Les professeurs sont de plus en plus étonnés que mes notes montent à une vitesse étonnante même Snape ce demande ce qui se passait pour moi. _

_Beaucoup de chose on changé depuis quelques mois, je me suis fait un nouvel ami Draco malefoy qui a été renié par son père parce qu'il était homosexuel et qu'il c'était tourné du bon côté. Finalement j'ai découvert que moi et Draco nous ne sommes pas si différent que cela, moi aussi je suis homo et je n'ai plus de parents. Je n'ai même pas dit à mes amis mon orientation sexuel vers les hommes, j'ai peur de leur dire parce que je suis sur que je serais totalement seul et pour de bon. _

_Nous sommes le 14 Février et ce matin j'ai eut un cours de Potion de deux heures maintenant cette matière je l'a connais sur le bout de mes doigts et même Snape m'a demandé conseil ce qui était très étrange il n'avait plus d'animosité dans sa voix et il me regardait comme si il m'admirait. Il m'a demander de rester après le cours et il m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire après le collège cette question m'a vraiment surpris depuis quand est-ce que Severus Snape l'espion de voldemort s'intéresse-t-il à mon avenir. Je lui est répondu que je voulais être Auror il avait eut l'air très déçu, je lui est demander pourquoi voulait-il le savoir ? Et il m'a répondu que je serais très bien comme assistant parce que depuis quelques temps il partait souvent en mission pour l'ordre et les élèves avaient cours libre et ce n'est pas très bon pour eux avec la guerre qui se préparait. _

_Devinez quoi j'ai accepté de devenir l'assistant de Snape et oui, mon père n'a qu'a ce retourné dans sa tombe. Pendant quelques semaines j'ai passé presque toutes mes soirée dans son appartement il m'apprenait comme m'adresser aux élèves. J'ai apprit une chose de Severus et c'est qu'il n'est pas si mauvais que ça. Il est même très compréhensif pendant une soirée ou sa me tentait absolument pas de retourné dans la salle commune m'a raconter ce qui c'est passé quand il était jeune et même dit ce que mon père lui a fait avec Sirius. Je n'étais pas très fier et je ne le saurais jamais. Je me suis excusé et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire mais à lui de s'excuser parce qu'il avait ignoré que je pouvais être très différent de mon père et de mon parrain. _

C'était le premier jour d'Harry comme assistant et cela le stressait. Draco l'avait rassuré que si il avait des problèmes avec les Serpentard il s'en chargerait même si les Serpentard lui avaient tournés le dos pas a cause qu'il était Homo, mais parce qu'il c'était tourné vers le bon côté tout comme son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini qui n'a pas voulu l'abandonné.

Harry ouvrit la porte de la classe et fit entré les élèves.

« Bonjours. »

« Hey Le balafré tu tes fait Snape pour prendre sa place! » Lança un serpentard au fond la salle.

Harry puisqu'il était qu'un assistant, il ne pouvait pas enlever de point alors il ne fit guère attention à se que les autres Serpentard disaient ils continua l'introduction du cours et fit les équipes. Pour ce faire aimé des Gryffondor Harry mit aucun gryffondor avec des serpentard et mit Draco avec Blaise. Celui-ci content alla chercher les ingrédients et remercia Harry au passage.

Harry su qu'en mettant Neville et Seamus était une très grosse erreur ces deux là ce chamaillaient toujours et alors Harry alla voir ce pourquoi ils se chamaillaient.

« Neville Seamus un problème? » demanda Harry s'approchant de ces deux camarades de classe.

Neville leva la tête vers son ami et lui dit que Seamus disait que ce n'était pas la plume de phénix qu'il fallait qu'ils mettent mais les œufs de grenouille. Harry dit que Seamus avait raison, c'était bel et bien les œufs de grenouille qu'il fallait mettre parce que la plume de phénix pouvait avoir un gros effet secondaire. Alors plusieurs soupire d'exaspération retentit dans la salle de classe parce que plusieurs Gryffondor et Serpentard c'était tromper et alors Harry donna une dissertation d'un parchemin ou ces camarades devraient écrire les effets secondaire de la potion d'invisibilité si ils auraient bu la potion avec la plume de phénix. Il assura les élèves que c'était quand même un devoir que le professeur Snape leur auraient donné mais Harry l'avait raccourcit un peu.

Hermione décida de rester après la classe elle voulait s'excuser de la façon dont elle l'avait traiter depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ron et elle voulait dire à Harry qu'il enseignait très bien.

« Tu veux me parler Hermione ? » demanda Harry jetant des petits coup d'œil aux copie de leur devoir.

« Oui j'aimerais bien m'excuser d'avoir mal agit avec toi depuis que je suis avec Ron et je t'assure ce n'est pas lui qui m'a faire réagir comme sa.» S'excusa Hermione

« C'est quoi alors qui ta fait réagir ? »

« C'est que j'étais débordée de devoir et Ron n'arrêtait pas de me demander de lui donner mes notes et mes devoirs aussi alors sa m'énervait. » Expliqua Hermione.

Harry soupira et accepta la poignée de main d'Hermione.

« Alors tu t'es fait ami, ami avec Draco ? »

« Ouais, il n'est pas si méchant que sa, Heu! Hermione je crois que tu vas être en retard a ton cours de métamorphose et moi j'ai mon cours de première année à enseigner. »

Pour approuvé ces dires quelques élèves de premières années peur d'arrivé en retard arrivèrent 10 minutes en avance et furent très surpris que l'assistant que le professeur Snape leur parlait était en faite Harry Potter.

« Je voulais te dire que tu enseigne très bien et je suis sur que Neville à tous compris ce que tu as enseigné aujourd'hui! » Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et elle sortit rapidement du cours, elle courut précipitamment vers celui de métamorphose. La journée d'Harry commençait très bien et il ne fit pas travailler fort les élèves de première année.

Severus arriva très tard dans la nuit et Harry l'attendait. Harry c'était promit qu'à chaque fois que Severus arriverait de ces missions il allait l'aider. Il lui donnait des potions contre les maux de tête, des potions contre les mauvais rêve et celui pour enlever le mal des doloris.

« Potter vous n'êtes pas obliger de faire tout sa, vous en faites assez pour me remplacé. » dit Severus.

« J'ai décidé de le faire alors je le fais et je finirais ce que j'ai commencé. » Dit simplement Harry regardant les blessures qui ne c'était pas fermer avec les potions et Harry appliqua un baume sur le torse de son professeur. Quand il vit que celui-ci ce crispa sous ses touchés un peu brusque il frotta un peu moins fort. Quelques minutes plus tard quand Harry avait terminée d'appliqué le baume il vit que Severus s'était endormit sur son lit la tête sur l'oreiller.

Harry tira les couvertures sur lui et le brun qui était trop épuisé pour retourner dans la salle commune des gryffondor décida de dormir sur le divan. Quand il mit sa tête sur le bras du divan il s'endormit immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin de très bonne heure Severus se leva et quand il se rendit au salon il fut surpris d'y voir son assistant endormit sur son divan. Harry était très fatigué hier alors il ne le réveilla pas et décida de le dire à Mcgonagall que le jeune Potter n'iras pas en cours à cause de sa journée épuisante d'enseignement.

« D'accord Severus pour une chance nous sommes bientôt la fin de l'année alors il ne manque pas grands choses. » Répondit la nouvelle directrice.

La directrice des Gryffondor sourit intérieurement, Severus avait beaucoup changé depuis quelques mois et en bien. Par contre cela pourrait dérangé beaucoup les autres, même si le directeur lui avait demander de le tuer à la place de Draco cela ne changeait pas qu'il pourrait ce retourner contre Harry.

Minevra voulait bien croire que Severus est mit de côté la ressemblance d'Harry à James et que celui-ci l'aide mais elle gardait tout de même un œil sur lui.

Draco c'était levé de très bonne heure ce matin là, il avait décidé d'avouer ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aimait. Draco trouva par hasard son meilleur ami Blaise assit sur 'SON' fauteuil près du feu mais ne s'en offusqua guère.

« Salut Blaise! »

Prit par surprise il se leva précipitamment en reconnaissant la voix de Draco. Son cœur battait la chamade et Draco lui sourit Blaise n'avait jamais vu Draco sourire même à lui son meilleur ami.

« Pourquoi pas t'asseoir.» suggéra Draco

Blaise alla ce diriger vers un autre fauteuil mais Draco l'arrêta et prit d'une soudaine pulsion il le tira vers lui pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

Blaise ce sentit fondre sous le baiser et pensa que Draco était devenu fou.

Après quelques secondes ils durent rompre le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Draco mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Est-ce que tu serais en manque? » cracha Blaise.

Vexé Draco lui envoya un regard noir et prit place dans son fauteuil.

« Non, je croyais que tu serais en mesure de comprendre. » Avoua Draco

« Comprendre quoi Draco? » demanda Blaise confus.

« QUE J'AI DES SENTIMENTS POUR TOI IMBÉCILE ! » S'exclama tout un coup Draco.

Blaise encore sous le choc ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux. Quand il releva les yeux pour le regarder, le fauteuil était vide. Draco n'est pas un Gryffondor.

Harry dormit toute l'avant midi et quand il se réveilla il avait un sacré mal de dos.

Ne se souvenant guère de savoir endormit sur le divan dans l'appartement de Son maître de potion il fut surpris d'y être. Il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il avait manqué tout les cours de l'avant midi et qu'il allait être dans la merde. Quand Harry s'apprêta à son sortir de l'appartement de l'ancien serpentard, Severus entra et ce figea à la vu du Brun.

Harry avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, en plus de tout cela ces vêtements étaient débraillés si il sortait d'ici comme sa les élèves auront des mauvaise pensés de ce qui aurait pu ce passé hier soir alors il ordonna au brun d'y rester jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

FIN DU CHAPITRE ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ? MOI JE L'ADORE LOL…. J'AIMERAIS BEAUCOUP VOTRE OPINION ET POUR LE FAIRE IL FAUDRAIT BIEN QUE VOUS M'ENVOYÉ UNE PETITE REVIEWS …. AH OUI ! UNE PETITE NOTE MON OBJECTIF (qui en passant n'est pas une menace parce que pour certain je sais qu'ils vont le prendre comme sa ) EST DE 10 REVIEWS PAR CHAPITRE MAIS SEPT REVIEWS C'EST AUSSI TRÈS BON…. MERCI BEAUCOUP ET À LA PROCHAINE.


	2. Chapter 2

Le journal d'Harry Potter un sorcier pas comme les autres.

Résumé: Harry décide d'écrire un journal pour y mettre ses sentiments ….. Ss/Hp

NDA 1: Harry dans ce chapitre va écrire une lettre dans son journal que son père lui a envoyé et entre parenthèse se serait ses petits commentaire.

NDA2 : Ce ne serait pas tout le temps un journal parce qu'il faut quand même je mette en valeur les autres personnages surtout Severus et aussi Draco et son mystérieux coup de foudre lol….

NDA3: Merci a tous ceux qui mon reviewer sa ma fait super plaisir... bonne lecture !

Quand Harry écrit dans son journal sa va être en Italique, et les partis qui ne sont pas en Italique ce sont des scènes d'aucun rapport avec le journal.

Harry avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, en plus de tout cela ces vêtements étaient débraillés si il sortait d'ici comme sa les élèves auront des mauvaises pensés de ce qui aurait pu ce passé hier soir alors il ordonna au brun d'y rester jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

_Cher journal, Tout c'est arrangé avec Hermione et Ron mais depuis ils ne me lâchent pas, pff… je regrette le temps ou j'avais la paix… non, je les adores mais eux aussi peut avoir le droit à un peu de paix alors pendant la journée à Pré-au-lard j'ai décidé de l'est laisser seul et moi d'y aller avec Draco. C'est très étrange, Draco n'est plus le même depuis quelques semaines il a des poches sous les yeux, il ne mange plus et ne fait plus attention à son apparence. Draco semble plus triste que jamais. _

_Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait il m'a crié que rien ne va et il est partit en courrant je ne l'ai plus revue de la journée donc j'ai fais mes achats seul. Cette même journée j'ai parlé avec Zabini et m'a déclarer qu'il était inquiet pour Draco et par la même occasion il m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé le lendemain matin que j'ai enseigné. Il ma dit qu'il n'a pas pu lui répond et quand il s'approche de Draco celui-ci l'évite. Pour moi aussi il se passe quelques chose d'étrange, je sais pas ce que c'est j'ai des sentiments étrange envers mon professeur, je commence à beaucoup l'apprécier comme plus qu'un ami mais pourtant il n'est pas si beau que cela. _

_Bien sur je me suis pas donner la peine de le regarder une chose que je devrais peut-être faire pour me réveiller un peu. _

_Il y a aussi une petite explication à tous ses sentiments c'est peut-être le sang de vêla que mon père m'a donner en héritage qu'il a choisis Severus. _

_Après la mort de mon mentor Mcgonagall à fait un peu le ménage du bureau D'Albus et a trouvé une lettre de mon père me concernant. _

_Cette lettre disait. _

_Cher fils, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est parce que je ne suis pas en mesure de te dire ce que je vais te dire. ( déjà au début j'étais confus.) _

_**Tu sais que les Potter viennent d'une très longue ligné de sang pure**.( Sa oui je le savais Dumbledore m'a dit que mon père avait tout fait pour convaincre mon grand-père de le laisser épousé Lyli une fille née moldu) _

_**Alors dans chaque famille de sang pure il y a un Veela ce qui est un être a part, bien sur un Veela n'est pas un monstre mais plutôt un ange au ailes blanches ne t'inquiète surtout pas aucune aile va te pousser dans le dos**. ( Ce qui m'a beaucoup soulagé) _

_**Mais le Veela va choisir pour toi la fille ou le garçon que tu aime et oui même si tu n'es pas gay le vêla lui te ferais obligé de séduire l'homme de toute façon. **( Sa il n'avait aucun problème de ce côté là j'étais à 100 homo en espérant que le vêla trouve un homme pour moi.) _

_**J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas parce que tu ne pourrais pas choisir par toi-même ton âme sœur mais c'est toujours bien que se soit le Veela parce que justement lui ne ferais pas d'erreur. Mon vêla lui avait choisit ta mère et je suis sur que tu as entendu que j'ai eu beaucoup de misère à conquérir ta mère.** ( Sa oui, Sirius me l'a souvent dit.) _

_**Voilà mon fils je veux te dire que ou que je sois je veille sur toi et je suis fier de toi.**_

_**Ton père qui t'aime James Edouard Potter. **_

_Voilà cette lettre m'a beaucoup changé, le matin de mes 17 ans je me suis levé et j'ai remarqué un étrange tatoo sur mon épaule droit et ce tatoo était la marque des vêla une chose que mon père ne m'avait pas dit. Le tatoo n'est que deux ailes blanches. J'ai caché ceci à mes amis mais par contre je l'ai dit à Draco parce que celui-ci est aussi un vêla. _

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

La fin de l'année approchait à grand pas Harry enseignait beaucoup c'est temps-ci et aussi restait souvent dans l'appartement de Severus. Alors que l'été arriva Harry décida d'aller voir le professeur Mcgonagall qui pourrait arranger son problème de vêla il ne voulait pas quitter Severus ce serait été trop dure de le faire de toute façon.

Dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice Harry remarqua beaucoup de changement, son bureau était beaucoup moins décoré il y avait par contre quelque photos d'élèves et derrière les photos des directeurs qui le regardait en faite surtout Albus. Harry ce demanda si le portrait pourrait répondre aux nombreuses questions resté sans réponse par l'ancien directeur.

« Que puis-je faire pour t'aider Harry? » Demanda Minevra.

« Je sais pas si vous savez mais je suis un vêla, et mon vêla a choisit le professeur Snape. »

La directrice qui ne savait guère qu'un de ses élèves étaient vêla avait les yeux grand ouvert.

Quelques minutes passèrent tandis que le professeur Mcgonagall prit du temps pour penser à la demande d'Harry. Ils entendirent cogné Minevra cria Entrez et ils virent le jeune homme blond de serpentard entrer avec Blaise Zabini.

« Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Zabini alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? » demanda le professeur Mcgonagall.

« Je crois que je viens pour la même chose qu'Harry. » dit Draco

Harry hocha la tête et vit Mcgo faire signe aux deux amants de s'asseoir cet après midi elle avait des grosses questions à étudier en plus il fallait absolument qu'elle le fasse avant le lendemain puisque les élèves partaient demain matin.

« Très bien j'accepte de vous garder ici mais Harry Severus ne reste pas au château mais il va dans son manoir. »

« Et alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire? » demanda Harry espérant que le professeur lui permet d'aller chez Severus.

La directrice soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers la cheminée. Elle prit de la poudre à cheminette et la jeta dans le feu tandis que celui-ci devient bleu elle plongea la tête dedans en criant Appartement de Severus. Quelques secondes plus tard Severus entra ce qui fit frissonner Harry à chaque fois que son professeur était dans la même pièce que lui sa lui faisait la même chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Minevra? » Severus était très inquiet si Potter était là tout pouvait arrivé.

« Je crois que monsieur Potter à quelques choses à vous dire. »

Harry était prit au dépourvu il n'avait jamais pensé que la directrice de poudelard lui aurait demander de dire à son professeur et maître que son vêla l'avait choisit. Harry avala de travers et sa gorge devient sèche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire monsieur Potter? » demanda Curieusement Seveurus.

« Heu!…. » Harry fouilla dans sa poche et trouva ce qu'il cherchait la lettre de son père qu'il traînait toujours avec lui et la donna à Severus.

L'ancien serpentard la parcourra rapidement et fut sous le choc. Severus comprit que le vêla d'Harry l'avait choisit mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il voulait le voir.

« Dans la lettre mon père me dit que je suis un Veela! » affirma Harry

« Mon Veela a choisit son âme sœur depuis longtemps déjà et je sais que vous savez de qui je parle! » continua Harry en ne prêtant aucunement de la présence de Draco et de Blaise dans la pièce.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi Potter? » demanda simplement Severus gardant les yeux rivés sur la lettre n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire.

« Qu'est-ce que je veux est très simple, vous savez que les Veela ne peut vivre très loin de leur âme sœur parce que si il s'éloigne il n'a pas beaucoup de force. » avoua Harry une chose que Severus savait déjà.

« Oui je sais tout sa Potter arrêter de tourné autour du pot et dîtes moi ce que vous attendez de moi » cracha Severus.

Harry soupira celui-ci avait peur que son professeur n'accepterait pas de le prendre chez lui parce que même si la protection de la maison de son oncle et sa tante était sécuritaire parce que sa mère y avait vécu Harry serait très faible.

« D'accord j'aimerais que vous acceptiez que me joigne à vous cet été? » termina Harry.

Le brun attendit impatiemment la réponse du maître de potion le cœur battant la chamade et la chaleur montait rapidement.

« D'accord mais il y aurait des règles à respecter Potter! » confirma Severus.

Harry soupira de soulagement il ne perdrait pas ses forces et peut-être que Severus aurait des livres qui pourraient l'intéresser ainsi peut-être voudrait-il lui en apprendre d'avantage sur les potions. Maintenant Harry pensait très bien de devenir maître de potion dans une école et avec l'aide de Severus il pourrait y arriver.

« Nous partons demain soir Potter! Vos valises doivent être prêtes avant 8:00Heures du soir si non je pars sans vous. »

Harry fit qu'hocher la tête signe qu'il avait tout a fait compris.

Severus retourna vers la cheminée et repartit dans son appartement.

Harry se tourna vers son professeur et la remercia pour ensuite partir à sa salle commune.

Maintenant il ne restait que Blaise et Draco.

« Messieurs, une chance pour vous que vos parents ne sont pas là pour vous dire quoi faire, alors j'accepte que vous restez ici à Poudlard.Bien sur il n'y a pas beaucoup de professeurs ici seulement Madame Trelawney qui ne sort que très rarement de sa tour et Hagrid qui surveille Poudlard alors puisque c'est l'été vous aurez droit de sortir ou bon vous semble mais soyez prudent jeune homme. » La directrice ce leva ce qui était un signe que la conversation était terminée.

Alors les deux adolescents sortirent du bureau main dans la main souriant. Pour la première fois de leur vie ils pouvaient être heureux sans ce soucier des autres.

Fin du chapitre…. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Une petite reviews pour me le dire cela me ferait très plaisir! Bye bye a la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROWLING…

Titre: Le journal d'Harry Potter un sorcier pas comme les autres.

Chapitre trois

Quand Harry entra dans la salle commune et il vit qu'Hermione et Ron l'avait attendu assit sur les fauteuils près du feu.

« Alors Harry pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé voir le professeur Mcgonagall? » Demanda Hermione qui avait vu Harry passé la statut de l'aigle qui menait au bureau de la directrice.

« Je… hum… je crois que je devrais vous avouer quelque chose de très important que je ne vous ai pas dit » avoua Harry très gêné.

Harry s'assit près sur le fauteuil qui était entre Ron et Hermione et commença à leur expliquer. Il leur donna la lettre de son père pour qu'ils voient tous les deux qu'il disait la vérité et leur dit que son vêla avait choisit comme âme sœur leur professeur de potion.

Ron ne dit pas un mot, il n'avait rien contre le fait que son meilleur ami était Gay mais que son vêla ait choisit SNAPE là il est tombé sur le cul. Hermione elle ne semblait pas du tout contre le fait qu'il soit gay et qu'il est choisit Snape.

« Bien.. Harry… Maintenant tu vas habité chez Snape. Réussi à dire Ron.

Harry hocha la tête et leur dit qu'il allait partir le lendemain à 8:00 du soir.

« Cool, alors peut-être que nous allons nous revoir pendant l'été » dit Ron finalement content il n'allait pas endurer Hermione tout l'été en plus puisque c'était cette année leur dernière ils n'avaient plus de devoir.

« ouais, qu'est-ce que vous avez décidez de faire ? » demanda curieusement Harry qui n'avait jamais demandé cela à ces amis.

« Moi j'aimerais devenir médicomage. » Dit Hermione sur d'elle.

Harry ce tourna vers Ron celui-ci semblait encore réfléchir.

« Je ne sais pas franchement peut-être aider l'ordre et devenir professeur l'année prochaine pour Défense contre les forces du mal et toi Harry est-ce que tu veux toujours faire Auror? » demanda finalement Ron celui-ci ne voulait plus entendre parler du maître de potion alors Harry lui répondit.

« Non, j'ai décidé de peut-être remplacer Severus comme maître de potion » Avoua Harry faisant surprendre ces amis pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

Il était épuisé beaucoup il a eut beaucoup d'émotion aujourd'hui alors il dit bonsoir à ses amis et monta au dortoir des garçons.

Cette nuit-là pour la première fois depuis longtemps Voldemort ne lui envoya guère d'image alors il pu bien dormir.

Le lendemain matin ces amis le réveillèrent pour lui dire au revoir, Harry s'habilla pour aller les rejoindre dans le grand hall. Puisque les septième années pouvait presque tous faire de la magie ils avaient rapetissé leur valises donc Ron Harry et Hermione furent arriver en bas à un record.

« Harry tu nous promet de faire attention et de ne jamais te jeter dans la gueule du loup?(1) » Demanda Hermione.

Harry soupira d'exaspération et promis à Hermione qu'il ne se jetterait pas dans la gueule du loup. Il leur dit au revoir quand un carrosse arriva près d'eux.

« Faîtes attention aussi » Dit Harry ne voulant absolument pas qu'il arrive quelques choses à ses amis.

Les deux amoureux firent signes au brun et quand le carrosse fut hors de vue il entra dans le château pour aller rejoindre les autres professeur qui prenaient leur déjeuner à la grand salle.

« Monsieur Potter venez ici » fit Mcgonnagall lui montrant la chaise libre auprès d'elle et de Severus. Harry s'assit et se servit copieusement il avait faim tout un coup ce qui le surpris.

Peut-être que c'était parce que son amour était près de lui? Cela il ne le saurait donc jamais.

« Potter est-ce que vos valises sont prêtes? » Demanda Severus pour faire la conversation.

Harry hocha la tête oui, elles étaient prêtes depuis le soir précédant.

« Bien alors nous serons prêt à partir maintenant, je sais j'ai dit ce soir à 8H00 mais finalement j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire hier soir. » lui expliqua le maître de potion.

« D'accord il me faut seulement aller les chercher. » Dit Harry terminant son assiette et alors il se leva pour aller chercher ses valises. Mais en s'éloignant de l'élu que son vêla avait choisit il se sentit extrêmement faible et ce qu'il avait mangé voulait ressortir alors il revint vers son professeur pour empêcher que sa arrive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter? »

« Vous avez certainement pas oublié ce que je vous ai dit hier soir professeur? » Demanda Furieusement Harry.

« Non, pas du tout » Dit Severus soupirant il se leva donc pour partir avec le jeune Potter vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Harry dit le mot de passe et ce dirigea tout de suite vers le dortoir des garçons et rapetissa sa valise pour la mettre dans sa poche. Il re descendit dans la salle commune ou sont professeur l'attendait et Harry suivit son professeur jusque dans les cachots de la ils partirent par la cheminée criant 'Manoir Snape.'

Harry fut extrêmement surprit quand il débarqua dans le salon de Severus, il aurait cru que le salon aurait été sombre les fenêtres recouverts de toiles en velours mais c'était tout le contraire les fenêtres n'étaient pas couverts et le soleil entrait par les fenêtre réchauffant les fauteuils en cuir vert et noir. De la ou était Harry il pouvait voir plusieurs portraits d'amis de Severus et même de la famille Malefoy avec Draco.

Severus arriva quelques minutes plus tard et resta silencieux laissant le jeune gryffondor revenir à la réalité par lui-même il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

« Wow! Jamais j'aurais cru que mon professeur de potion ne serait pas aussi sombre » Ce moqua Harry.

Severus soupira et fit signe à Harry de le suivre. Severus ouvrit la porte coulissante

Et Harry vit le grand hall avec devant la porte des escaliers géants qui montaient à l'étage.

Les escaliers étaient blancs et étaient énorme. Le couloir du deuxième étage était tout aussi éclairée que les pièces dans bas, Severus ouvrit la première porte à droite du couloir et Harry fut encore plus surprit.

La chambre était énorme et encore plus éclairé par contre elle était un peu plus sombre que les autres pièces.

« C'est la chambre que j'avais quand j'étais plus jeune. » Avoua Severus.

Le cœur battant Harry entra mais quelque chose d'étrange arriva tout devint noir et quelques seconde plus tard il vit un jeune Severus entrer dans la chambre pleurant à chaude de larmes et Harry entendit des bruits de pas traverser le couloir. Un grand homme ouvrit brusquement la porte, il jeta un regard noir au jeune Severus et s'approcha vivement vers lui enlevant sa ceinture. Harry ne voulait pas voir sa mais trop tard l'homme enleva les pantalons de Severus et le frappa durement. Le jeune homme hurla de douleur et Harry cria a son tour en revenant à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Potter? » Dit Severus il était très inquiet Harry avait commencer à regarder la pièce et c'était arrêter pour ensuite crier.

Haletant Harry se tourna vers Severus et lui dit qu'il venait d'avoir une vision.

« Voldemort? » Demanda Severus.

« Non, c'était toi plus jeune dans la même pièce, ta rentrer dans ta chambre en pleurant et ton … père est entré ensuite » Harry avait beaucoup de misère à respirer et n'arriva guère en a dire plus.

« N'en dit pas plus je connais la suite. » Dit simplement Severus. « Quelle âge environ est-ce que j'avais? » demanda le maître de potion.

« Heu! Environ six ans. » Répondit Harry. « Je suis vraiment désolé » Dit Harry.

Severus soupira et laissa Harry défaire ces valises. Il lui dit qu'un elf de maison viendrait lui visité le manoir et qu'il lui montrerait la salle à manger.

« Merci professeur. »

Harry s'affaira à défaire ces valises en pensant qu'il devrait faire une petite recherche parmi les livres que Severus devrait avoir dans une bibliothèque.

Après une heure un elf de maison vint le cherche et lui fit visiter le manoir. Lui montra ou était les appartements du maître de maison, le boudoir ainsi que la bibliothèque et la ensuite vers la fin ou il devrait ce rendre pour manger.

« Monsieur le maître exige que vous lever pour petit-déjeuner à 8H00 du matin, déjeuner à 12H00 et dîner à 18H00. » Lui dit l'elf.

« Pas de problème alors je crois qu'il serait temps d'y aller il est midi. » Répondit Harry.

L'elf lui sourit et disparut dans un pop.

Harry ce dirigea vers la salle à manger ou il trouva Severus entraîne de l'attendre.

« Je vois que Mindy vous a dit que je voulais que vous soyez là » Dit calmement Severus.

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit affamé il se servit de tout les plats qu'il y avait sur la table.

Fin du chapitre je sais celui-là il est un peu court mais je voulais terminée comme sa …lol… alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je mérite bien une petite reviews J

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling

Titre: Le journal d'Harry Potter un sorcier pas comme les autres.

Chapitre quatre

Après avoir terminé de manger Harry ce dirigea vers la bibliothèque, elle était énorme et des milliers de livres remplissaient les étagères qui était aux murs. Des confortables fauteuils y étaient placés un peu partout dans la pièce et deux devant la cheminé ou il n'y avait aucun feu qui brûlait dans l'antre. Harry prit sa baguette et jeta le sort incendio. Le jeune Gryffondor ne savait pas par ou commencer à trouver le livre qu'il voulait parce qu'il n'avait pas de titre comme tel seulement le sujet.

Harry entendit des pas derrière lui et quand il se retourna il vit son professeur de potion.

« Il est très facile de trouver un livre mais il faut savoir le bon sort à jeté. » expliqua calmement Severus.

Harry hocha la tête et attendit que son professeur lui montre le sort.

« Quelle sujet est-ce que vous avez en tête? » demanda Severus.

« Mmmm…Veela est mon sujet j'aimerais en apprendre plus. » dit Harry gêné.

Severus murmura « veela sujeto entrega el conocimiento viene a mi. »(1) plusieurs livres vint vers lui, ils s'étalèrent tous sur la petite table et Harry en compta une vingtaine alors il remémora le sortilège.

« Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien. » Lui répondit

Severus sortit de la bibliothèque en disant à Harry que si il avait besoin quoi que ce soit il pouvait appeler Mindy.

Le brun s'attabla près du feu et prit le livre qui semblait le plus approprié au sujet qu'il voulait trouvé sur les visions du passé de son futur compagnon, les visions du futur.

Après avoir un peu survolé le livre Harry trouva un passage qui disait que :

_Le vêla a beaucoup de pouvoir dont celui de voir le passé de leur âme sœur, il suffit d'être dans un lieu ou votre âme sœur a toujours vécu pour vous avoir une de ses nombreuses vision. _

_Il n'a aucun moyen pour arrêter les visions du passé. Si vous voulez aussi un moyen pour rentrer en contact avec le passé pour sauver votre âme sœur justement il y a un moyen un simple sort jeté qui vous permettra d'être aussi en contact avec les pensées de votre âme sœur._

_Ce sort n'a pas été encore utilisé alors nous ne savons guère si il y a des effets secondaire alors si je serais vous je ferais très attention. _

_Le sort vous devez le jeter en présence de votre âme sœur bien sur bien en évidence parce que ceci ne se ferais pas oublié par celui qui reçoit le sort. _

Aucun sort n'était écrit alors Harry dû lire quelques autres livres pour enfin le trouver mais dès qu'il allait lire le sort la pièce changea. Tout devint noir comme quand il était dans la chambre mais cette fois-ci cela arrivait dans la bibliothèque. Près de lui Harry vit Severus Junior en train de lire un livre de Potion. Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il tenait encore le livre de Veela qu'il lisait et que le sort était là devant lui alors il le prononça.

Le passée devient réelle aux yeux de nous deux, que nos pensée fusionne en un seul être et que seulement toi tu me vois.(2)

Une lumière blanche se fit autour des deux âmes sœurs et après quelques secondes plus tard le jeune Severus eu un sursaut.

« Tes qui toi? » Demanda-t-il.

Fin du chapitre je sais je suis sadique…lol.. Je sais aussi que le chapitre est court c'est voulu… Bye bye

(1) Sujet Veela livre du savoir venez à moi.

(2) Wouach, les sorts que j'ai inventé sont vraiment yeurk…lol… vraiment j'aimerais que vous me rassurer.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROWLING….

Titre: Le journal d'Harry un sorcier pas comme les autres.

Une lumière blanche se fit autour des deux âmes sœurs et après quelques secondes plus tard le jeune Severus eu un sursaut.

« Tes qui toi? » Demanda-t-il.

Harry regarda le jeune Severus avec stupeur la formule avait fonctionné.

Harry pensa à toute vitesse et eut un éclair de Génie.

« Je suis ton ange gardien. » Avoua Harry en lui faisant un sourire.

« Mon ange gardien? » Répéta le jeune Severus.

Harry fit qu'hoché la tête en gardant son sourire.

Severus se rapprocha d'Harry et le détailla.

« Alors ou son tes ailes? » Demanda le jeune garçon.

« Je n'ai pas d'ailes, en faite heu… je viens du futur et le futur changent beaucoup les gens et aussi ceux du ciel. »

« Tu es mort? »

' Mon dieu, le jeune Severus ne lâcherait-il jamais de posé des questions' Pensa amèrement Harry.

« D'une certainement façon oui. » Lui répondit Harry.

Harry attendit que le jeune Severus est terminée de l'observer et Harry su que Severus ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il n'est pas répondu à ces questions.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te montre maintenant et pas avant t'aurait pu beaucoup m'aider? »

Oui, il aurait pu l'aider si il aurait eut le sortilège mais maintenant il pouvait peut-être faire la vie de son maître de potion bien meilleur qu'avant ce qui veut dire empêcher son père de faire ce qu'il faisait.

« Je sais mais moi-même j'avais beaucoup de problème Severus alors je n'ai pas pu venir avant je suis désolé que tu as pu subir tout ces choses mais dorénavant je te promets d'être là quand tu auras besoin de moi, tiens j'ai une idée tu auras qu'à pensé très fort a mon prénom et je viendrais immédiatement. »

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles? » Harry n'avait pas pensé à sa mais lui dit quand son vraiment prénom puisqu'il avait cette apparence et que son plus vieux pourrait quand même le reconnaître si il se souvenait de lui.

« Harry. » lui répondit le jeune gryffondor.

« D'accord, je crois que tu devras partir parce que si mon père s'appersoit que tu es là. »

Harry haussa les épaules et dit que serait mieux que son père sache qu'il est là et qu'il veille sur lui comme sa il s'aurait qu'il serait vengé.

Severus lui sourit et retourna à sa lecture Harry vaillant toujours sur lui.

Quelques heures plus tard Harry sentit une main sur son épaule pourtant il ne s'était pas endormit et personne n'était près de lui. C'est alors qu'il su que c'était peut-être l'elf de maison Mindy ou le Severus plus vieux.

« Severus il faut que j'y aille une personne m'appelle mais je vais revenir. » lui rassura Harry.

« D'accord. »

Harry revint donc à la réalité et vit le visage furieux du maître de potion.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES ENTRAÎNE DE FAIRE? » Cria furieusement Severus.

« Mais… de quoi vous parlez » Dit innocemment Harry.

« Ne faites pas l'idiot ce n'est pas comme si je ne me souviens pas de vous. »

« Heu!.. Je alors vous souvenez de moi »

« Bien sûr. » Dit plus calmement Severus reprenant son souffle.

« Est-ce que j'ai pu beaucoup vous aider? » Demanda subitement Harry.

Severus le regarda avec haine et sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque claquant la porte.

Harry était sous le choc, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal? Est-ce qu'il n'a pas pu réussir à l'aider ? Ou est-ce qu'il n'a pas pu lui venir en aide après cette vision?

En espérant que Severus ne lui en voudrait pas pour longtemps.

Harry regarda par une fenêtre de la bibliothèque et il vit qu'il faisait nuit. Sa montre indiquait 9H00 du soir alors pas du tout fatigué il décida de continuer sa lecture dans sa chambre. Il apporta une dizaine de livre traitant de plusieurs sujets et les amenèrent dans sa chambre. Harry ce demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de mal? Son cœur se serra en pensant qu'il aurait pu lui faire du mal.

Harry prit une décision il ce leva et sortit de sa chambre pour traverser le couloir. Il arriva devant la porte des appartements de son professeur et il cogna.

Personne ne répondit et il décida d'ouvrit lui-même.

Mais quelques choses ce passa tout devint noir et dès que la lumière revint Harry ouvrit complètement la porte. Ce fut l'horreur et le sang d'Harry ce glaça. Il perdit complètement le contrôle de lui-même et ce jeta complètement sur l'homme qui était dessus le jeune Severus qui criait à l'aide.

« DÉGAGÉ ESPÈCE DE » Commença à crier Harry l'homme lui avait envoyé un coup de poing et l'avait poussé violemment.

« Sev sort vite. » Le jeune Sev courut rapidement hors de la chambre et ferma vivement la porte.

Harry ce battit contre l'homme et lui envoya un coup qui le mit inconscient.

Harry reprit son souffle et se dirigea vers la sortit de la chambre quand il revint à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter? »

« Heu! » Commença Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la joue? » Severus lui jeta un regard inquiet et le fit entré.

Harry regarda autour de lui fit que la chambre n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis des années Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce que Severus couchait dans l'appartement ou son père l'avait abusé de lui sexuellement et cette chambre semblait la plus sombre de toute le manoir. Harry vit qu'il était dans le salon ou quelques secondes auparavant il avait sauvé le petit Severus de son père. Harry vit Severus partir dans une petite adjacente au salon et revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une potion de couleur bleu.

Severus lui tendit une potion qui guérissait les hématomes et Harry la but d'un coup. L'hématomes qui était apparut il y a quelques minutes sur la joue d'Harry n'y était plus . Harry remercia son professeur et attendit que celui-ci lui parle.

« Merci Potter! » Dit soudainement Severus.

« Pourquoi professeur je n'ai rien fait. » lui répondit Harry les joues rouge.

« Vous le savez très bien Monsieur Potter ne m'obliger pas à le dire. » déclara le maître de Potion tout aussi gêné.

Un ange passa.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici Potter? » Demanda Severus.

« Heu!… Je vou..lais savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous avez crier tout à l'heure? » Demanda Harry curieux de le savoir.

Severus soupira d'exaspération les adolescents sont toujours entraîne de ce mettre dans les pétrins.

« Il faudrait mieux que vous prenez place sur ce fauteuil sa se pourrait que cela prenne beaucoup de temps à expliquer. » Avoua Severus prêt à lui déclarer le pourquoi il l'avait détesté depuis des années.

Après que Harry soit assit et confortable le maître de potion fit apparaître des tasses de thé. Il regarda l'heure il était maintenant 23 h 00 pm.

Il soupira et commença à raconter ce qu'il avait vécu avec son père après que celui-ci lui avait apparut son père continuait de le battre et de l'abuser sexuellement pendant que celui-ci ne répondait pas à ces appelles.

Harry eut le cœur serrer quand Severus lui décrit la dernière fois que son père l'avait abuser de lui c'était la nuit de noël et son père était soûl. Le jeune Severus était assit dans son lit lissant tranquillement quand son père était rentré dans sa chambre chancelant et babillant.

Harry retient son souffle sans le remarquer, Severus lui décrit avec honte ce que son père lui avait fait c'était horrible en plus de l'avoir abuser sexuellement il l'avait battu sauvagement et il avait resté inconscient pendant quelques jours. Harry avait le cœur plein de rage, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là pour lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour ne pas être la ?

« Vous devez allez dormir Potter? » Cracha Severus redevenu fidèle à lui-même visage passible aucune émotion.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'allais faire, Merci professeur. »

Harry alla à sa chambre beaucoup de chose c'était passé en une soirée et Harry ne voulait pas du tout imaginé le reste.

Fin du chapitre alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Une petite reviews suffit pour me le dire… bye bye La suite Vendredi prochain


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Le journal intime d'Harry potter un sorcier pas comme les autres.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROWLING… ouinnnn…. Sniff….

Chapitre six

Le lendemain matin Harry ce réveilla de bonne heure et il eut le goût décrire dans son journal ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

_Je suis consterné, je ne sais plus quoi pensée mon professeur a vécu des choses atroces que je n'ai pas pu empêché je m'en veux de n'avoir pas pu l'aider pourtant je lui avait promit. _

_Grâce au sort de mon professeur de potion il a un sort que je peux utiliser pour trouver le livre que je veux et il est très utile. Je vient de pensée à cela je pourrais peut-être trouver un livre sur les ANIMAGUS j'ai toujours voulu en être un depuis que j'ai su que mon père en avait été un et je me demande à quel animal est-ce que je vais me transformer? _

_Il faut que j'y aille c'est l'heure d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner et je ne voudrait pas recevoir les foudres de mon maître de potion adorer. _

Après avoir caché son journal Harry descendit les escaliers mais la même choses ce produisit tout devint noir et Harry vit un grand Severus devant la porte du manoir.

Severus ne le vit pas tout de suite il était entraîne de parler à son père et dès qu'il eut terminée il le remarqua mais ne lui parla pas.

Le père de Severus ne s's'aperçu pas de sa présence parce qu'Harry ne voulait pas qu'il le voit.

« Severus? »

« C'est maintenant que tu apparaît depuis toute ces années. » lui cracha le futur maître de potion.

« Je suis désolé Severus, je ne peux pas m'introduire ici quand je le veux. » lui expliqua Harry.

« Si tu me cherche je vais être a Poulard » lui dit Severus.

« Alors tu ne me verrais pas avant deux mois. » lui répondit Harry, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci soit encore plus fâché envers lui a cause qu'il n'était pas venu.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune Severus de 11 ans.

« Parce que je vais avoir beaucoup de chose à faire Severus. Je suis désolé j'aimerais être avec toi plus souvent et te sauvé encore plus mais je ne peux pas. » Dit Harry d'une petite voix.

« Mais tu peux venir avec moi maintenant à Poudlard. » lui demanda Severus.

« Je ne sais même pas si je peux sortir du manoir Severus. » lui dit répondit le Veela.

« Essaie » ordonna le serpentard.

Harry soupira et sortit par la porte que Severus venait d'ouvrir pour lui.

« Tu vois tu peux sortir. »

« C'est facile à faire, c'est que je te cache quelques choses Severus que tu ne dois pas savoir ce qui me fait très mal je ne veux pas te cacher ceci mais tu vas le découvrir plus tard et tu vas détester pendant six ans de ma vie. Je crains même que c'est déjà commencé. » lui répondit Harry.

Severus ce sentit mal d'être en colère contre son ange gardien mais justement il était son ange pourquoi il n'avait pas été là entre ces six ans et 11 ans?

« Severus, allez on s'en va tout de suite si non ont va être en retard pour ton train. » C'est écrit son père le prenant par le bras.

Harry le regarda partir et revint à la réalité.

Il n'était plus dans les escaliers alors si il aurait suivit le jeune Severus il aurait été à Poudlard et aurait pu voir ces parents.

Maintenant il était vraiment fâcher contre lui-même de ne pas l'avoir suivit, il retourna dans le manoir et alla rejoindre Severus.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Harry ne parla pas de sa vision au professeur et dès qu'il eut terminé de mangé il alla à la bibliothèque.

Une heure plus tard Rogue vint lui dire qu'ils devaient à la Poudlard pour une réunion et qu'il pouvait venir avec lui.

Espérant avoir une vision et de voir ces parents Harry accepta tout de suite l'invitation de son professeur.

Ils prirent la poudre à cheminette pour enfin atterrir dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Harry eu le cœur battant, il ne voulait pas avoir une vision tout de suite surtout pas à la présence de la directrice, mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé, la scène apparut tout de suite aucun trou noir et il vit devant Dumbledore cinq élèves, James, Peter pettigrew, Rogue, Remus et Sirius.

« Professeur, ce n'est pas notre faute si… »

« Monsieur Potter, je n'autorise pas que dans cette école il est des blagues de se genre et je dis sa pour vous Monsieur Black et Monsieur Rogue aurait pu être tué »

Harry pensa qu'il était maintenant en sixième année des maraudeurs mais finalement en regardant bien les jeunes surtout Severus ils étaient en première année donc ce n'était pas encore la blague de Sirius qui presque tué Severus.

« J'enlève 50 points chacun pour cette blague stupide bien sur je veux aussi que vous allez en retenu avec Rusard, Vous pouvez disposez. »

Les quatre maraudeurs et Severus sortirent du bureau et sans un regard vers le serpentard ils allèrent vers la salle commune des gryffondor.

« Severus que c'est-il passé? » Demanda Harry faisant sursauté le jeune serpentard.

Severus soupira et lui expliqua que les maraudeurs avait mit une potion raté dans son jus de citrouille et que la potion l'avait étouffé après avoir passé une semaine entière dans le comas à l'infirmerie le directeur les avaient conviés dans son bureau.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Harry d'une petite voix.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas rester avec moi constamment? » Demanda Severus.

Harry soupira et lui expliqua que ce n'était ni l'endroit et ni le moment pour lui dire ce qui lui cachait.

« Je connais un endroit qui est très bien. » Continua Harry. « viens suis-moi. »

Harry ce dirigea vers la salle sur demande et lui dit que quand ils ne se sentaient pas bien ou seul il pourrait y aller quand il le voulait.

Severus regarda Harry avec gratitude et le remercia.

Pièce qu'Harry avait imaginé était celle d'un salon, une cheminée était apparut, des fauteuil de cuire noir avait été placé devant la cheminée.

« Severus maintenant je ne sais pas combien de temps est-ce que je vais rester mais je vais te raconter mon histoire. »

Le jeune Severus hocha la tête et s'assit confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils.

Harry lui raconta ce qu'il avait vécu depuis qu'il avait un an, (1) avec ce qu'il avait enduré avec les Dursley comme sa avait-il pensé que le Severus en 11 ans n'allait pas le traiter de la même façon il avait un faible espoir. Jusqu'au jour il avait découvert qu'il était un Veela et que c'était lui son compagnon et en plus il lui dit qu'il avait trouvé un sort qu'il avait utilisé pour qu'il le voit.

Severus en resta stupéfait, son ange gardien n'en était pas un mais lui était son compagnon alors tout change et il avait comprit maintenant pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas venir quand il le voulait. Mais ce qui l'avait choqué encore plus était de savoir qu'Harry était le fils de James et de Lily.

Harry attendait la réaction de son compagnon mais rien ne vit en faite sa vision ce termina.

(1) Je ne vais pas tout écrire vous savez déjà ce qu'il c'était passé.

Fin du chapitre alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Moi j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre une petite reviews… pour me le dire… bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROWLING ouinnn.. C'est pas juste je veux être millionnaire moi aussi.

Chapitre sept

Après que la vision ce soit évaporé il était dans la salle sur demande il soupira il espérait que le Severus de 11 ans maintenant devenu adulte est changé vis à vis sa personne.

Alors il décida d'aller faire un tour de balais sur le terrain de Quidditch une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps il sortit son balais et l'agrandit pour ensuite ce diriger vers le terrain.

Il vola depuis une heure sans avoir de vision quand tout a coup il fut percuté de plein fouet par une vision, il était encore sur son balais, de loin il vit un groupe de Gryffondor et Serpentard ce défier du regard il vit alors que Severus était face à face avec son père.

Harry ce dirigea a toute vitesse vers eux il n'avait pas voulu y aller mais quelques choses lui disait que Severus avait besoin de lui.

« Potter dégage. »

« Snivellus à peur de faire un petit défie a cause que personne ne veut être attrapeur. »

« Moi je peux l'être » S'écria Harry encore une chose ça aussi il ne voulait pas que sa arrive mais il l'avait dit contre sont grès.

Severus sourit d'un air malveillant il savait qu'Harry était le meilleur attrapeur depuis un siècle alors il accepta de jouer.

« Tes pas de notre école » Remarqua James et celui-ci n'avait pas remarquer qu'il lui ressemblait autant une chance parce qu'il était dans la merde.

« Non, je suis en visite je suis l'invité de Severus » Menti Harry faisant un clin d'œil à son compagnon.

« Alors ont fait cette partie? » S'exclama Harry.

Ils se placèrent tous Gryffondor d'un côté et Serpentard de l'autre. Harry était content il pourrait jouer contre son père il pourrait savoir si il était meilleur que lui.

Pendant quinze minutes ils jouèrent ils étaient rendu 120 à 140 pour Serpentard c'est alors qu'Harry fit un éclat d'or c'était le vif d'or rapide comme l'éclair Harry fonça droit vers les buts ou ce trouvait le vif. Son père le rejoignit une seconde plus tard cote à cote leur flan ce touchait et James lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes Harry ne brocha guère ne sentant pas la douleur qu'il avait il ne voyait que le vif d'or et sentait que le vent sifflé dans ses oreilles. Son cœur battait la chamade il tendit le bras quand il fut qu'à cinq mètre du vif et quelques seconde plus tard il l'avait dans sa paume. Il cria victoire sourit de toute ces dents.

Les serpentard allèrent tout de suite l'entourer en le serrant dans leur bras Harry ce sentit pour la première fois à sa place.

Avec les Serpentard ils allèrent au douche et ensuite ils l'amenèrent à la salle commune des Serpentard.

« WOW t'était super. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? » Cette voix Harry aurait pu la reconnaître n'importe ou c'était Lucius Malfoy le père de Draco il lui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau et Harry avait cru la première que c'était Draco.

« On a gagné contre les gryffondor » c'était exclamé Nott.

Lucius Malfoy regarda le nouveau venu et lui posa la question Harry lui dit qu'il était seulement un invité de Severus et qu'il partirait bientôt.

« Alors pendant ton séjour tu es la bienvenu. »

Lucius ne savait pas qu'Harry aurait été une menace pour son maître dans son temps mais pour l'instant Harry sans fichait pas mal pour la première fois il ce sentit très bien et il était auprès de Severus qui lui souriait de toute ses dents il était heureux d'avoir gagné même si c'était grâce à son ange gardien Hey oui même si Harry lui avait mentit Severus continua de penser qu'il était son ange à lui et a personne d'autre.

Le soir arriva Harry était dans la chambre des serpentard en compagnie que de Severus il savait qu'Harry allait partir bientôt pour revenir par la suite donc il ne s'inquiétait.

Harry revint dans le futur dans la chambre des garçons de septième année Draco et Blaise le regardant confus de le voir apparaître tout un coup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Potter? »

« Heu! C'est… Hum… Bon ok Je vais te révéler quelques choses j'ai des vision du passer de Severus et dès que j'ai ce genre de vision je me déplace et maintenant j'étais dans le dortoir des premières année de Serpentard avec Severus. » Expliqua Harry.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir toute ses visions? » Demanda Draco curieux.

« C'est le Veela en moi qui me permet d'être au côté de Severus dans le passé toi aussi tu le peux » Harry lui donna le sort et Draco lui remercia mais lui n'en avait pas besoin pour la seule et unique raison est que son compagnon était dans la même époque que lui.

« Ok bien moi, je vais retourner voir Severus la réunion aurait dû être terminée Bye Draco, Blaise »

Harry sortit de la chambre, Draco et Blaise furent très surpris que le brun les est appelé par leur prénom mais furent très heureux.

Ils continuèrent de ce bécoter un peu, ils n'avaient pas encore traverser le stade des petits bisou ils n'étaient pas pressés.

Harry ce dirigea vers le bureau de la nouvelle directrice son ancienne directrice de maison et vit Severus qui l'attendait furieusement.

« ou est-ce que tu étais Potter sa fait une heure que je t'attends? »

« Hum… j'ai eut une vision quand j'étais sur le terrain de Quidditch et j'ai dû jouer une partit contre mon père et j'ai resté plus longtemps possible. »

Harry vit Severus sourire le même sourire qu'il avait vu quand il avait attraper le vif d'or.

« Ouais c'était une belle journée. » Dit simplement Severus en attrapant le bras d'Harry et l'amena dans le bureau du directeur pour utiliser la cheminée.

Harry et Severus arrivèrent au manoir quelques minutes plus tard.

« Potter j'ai décidé de te redonner des cours d'occlumencie c'est que le professeur Dumbledore aurait voulu que tu fasse il me l'avait demandé bien avant. » expliqua Severus en voyant le regard interrogatoire qu'Harry lui envoya.

« D'accord, j'aimerais bien m'excuser de la dernière fois. » Commença Harry baissa les yeux regardant ces souliers.

Severus soupira il lui avait pardonner depuis très longtemps en faite les choses avaient beaucoup changé depuis qu'Harry avait été dans le passé. Severus lui en voulait plus en faite on aurait dit que sa haine c'était complètement envoler de nouveau souvenir était dans son esprit.

« D'accord j'accepte vos excuse »

Harry lui fit un énorme sourire et suivit son professeur c'était le meilleur été même si après cette été là il aurait beaucoup de chose à faire il devrait faire la guerre avec Voldemort il l'avait oublié un peu mais ne s'en faisait pas il était sur qu'avec son professeur il allait apprendre un tas de chose.

« Bien vous vous souvenez ce que je vous avez appris en cinquième année? » Demanda Severus au brun qui plissa les yeux sous la concentration.

« Oui un peu je crois… mais hum je suis pas sur alors je vais dire non. » Ajouta Harry faisant un sourire innocent.

Severus soupira d'exaspération et lança sans prévenir un Légilems.

Harry ne posa aucune résistance c'est alors que Severus vit tout ce qu'Harry avait vécu avec sa famille qui l'avait garder contre leur gré.

Quand tout cela fut terminée Harry fut étrangement affaiblit Severus alla le rejoindre en deux temps trois mouvements et le prit par le bras pour le faire asseoir.

« est-ce que ça va Potter? » demanda inquiet le maître de potion.

L'ancien Gryffondor ne répondit pas il était trop épuisé pourquoi cette sensation il ne l'aimait pas il releva la tête difficilement pour regarder Severus dans les yeux et celui-ci fut très surpris Harry avait les yeux blanc transparent sans vit pourtant il était là respirant Severus pouvait sentir son cœur battre.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras pour l'amener dans sa chambre pour l'étendre sur le grand lit. Mais dès qu'il voulut partir Harry le retint et murmura de rester. Severus fit léviter un fauteuil jusqu'à lui et s'y assit mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait Harry il voulait le sentir contre lui pour reprendre ces forces.

Le maître de potion poussa un soupire et s'allongea auprès d'Harry et mit un bras autour de la taille de celui-ci. Harry s'endormit immédiatement après quelques minutes Severus le suivit dans les bras de morphé et Harry dans les bras de Severus.

L'été va s'avérer très intéressant pour les dieux surtout pour la personne qui va vivre avec eux. Un jeune homme marchait dans une forêt il allait bientôt arrivé les dieux l'avait demandé et lui avait donner une mission celle de préparer le survivant pour son destin.

Fin du chapitre alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes? Je veux vos commentaires sur ce chapitre…. Merci beaucoup de me suivre la fics est bientôt terminée…. Bye bye bisou….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROWLING sauf un personnage que je viens d'inventé il s'appelle Will il va mettre la pagaille dans le manoir de Severus…lol… et aussi l'elf de maison est à moi personne ne touche à Mindy compris. vous me direz ce que vous pensez de lui?… bonne lecture…

Chapitre huit

Après une heure Mindy vèrent les réveillés, elle leur dit qu'une personne les attendaient au salon. Harry grogna quand Severus essaya de le réveiller et décida de laisser là mais quand il sortit de la chambre Harry ce leva immédiatement et rejoignit Severus qui était maintenant en haut des escaliers à l'attendre.

« Tu aurais pu te peigner au moins » Dis sarcastiquement Severus.

« Tu essaieras toi de les placer. »

Severus hocha la tête et ils se rendirent tous les deux dans le salon ou un très beau jeune homme y était. Severus l'observa , le jeune homme avait des cheveux noir, une belle silhouette et sous le t-short il vit des muscle très bien dessiner. Harry remarqua l'attention que Severus réserva au jeune homme et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Bonjour je m'appelle Will. » Dit-il en leur donna la main mais seulement Severus la serra.

Harry ne faisait pas confiance à cette individu, Severus l'avait trop regardé et le gryffondor avait vu de l'intérêt dans ses yeux.

' Je ne suis qu'un enfant à ses yeux' pensa amèrement Harry qui soupira il avait un douleur un pincement au cœur qui ne lâchait pas.

« Je suis venu pour aider Harry pour mettre fin à la prophétie. » Déclara l'étrange.

' Je n'aime pas cela' pensa Harry.

Severus hocha la tête et présenta Will à Harry.

« J'aurais pensée que c'était un adulte. » Avoua le demi dieu regardant Harry étrangement.

Harry ne parla pas parce qu'il avait très peur de faire une gaffe même si il s'en foutait royalement.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête et attendit.

« Vous voulez m'apprendre quoi? » Demanda finalement Harry écœuré du silence.

Will sourit le petit gryffondor était impatient et très jaloux aussi.

' Possesif' Pensa-t-il. Will adorait cela.

« Je vais t'apprendre la magie ancienne, mais il faudrait bien que tu as une base d'un peu de tout. »

« Je suis très bon en défense contre les forces du mal » Déclara Harry.

« Oui je sais, mais il faudrait aussi que tu es une certaine connaissance de sort en sortilège , est-ce que tu sais faire l'occlumencie.? » demanda Will.

« Je suis justement entraîne de lui apprendre et la potion aussi il piètre en potion. » Lui répondit Severus. Harry lui jeta un regard noir et Harry disparut devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? » S'exclama Will pas du tout au courant du pouvoir d'Harry.

« Il est allé dans une de ses visions du passé. » Déclara Severus.

Will haussa un sourcil il n'y comprenait rien alors Severus s'entreprit de lui expliquer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry était dans le salon des Snape et regardait autour de lui Severus n'était nul part alors il sortit du salon.

- Severus. Chuchota -t-il.

C'est en allant vers le hall d'entrée qu'il entendit des gens parlés dans la salle de bal ou les Snape faisaient des réceptions.

- Siri, je crois que nos parents sont fous de nous amener ici. Entendit Harry. C'était son père et Sirius dans une autres pièces.

Harry qui ne voulait pas les voir décida d'aller voir dans la chambre de Severus à l'étage du haut.

Mais encore là personne, Harry était de plus en plus inquiet alors il prit trente minutes pour aller fouiller l'étage et revint à la chambre ou il entendit pleuré dans la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vit un Severus en sang.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement et se précipita vers son âme sœur il était un peu plus vieux il semblait avoir 14 ans.

« Severus, » murmura Harry « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Harry qui s'entreprit à guérir les plaies sur les poignets de son amour.

Severus s'essuya les joues pleines de larmes et renifla.

« Je… je voulais te voir. » Murmura Severus.

« Mais ce n'est pas la bonne manière pour faire cela. » Dit doucement Harry.

« À chaque fois que je suis en danger tu viens alors j'ai décidé de faire sa. » expliqua le serpentard.

Harry soupira et prit Severus dans ses bras.

« Je suis là maintenant je ne sais pas pour combien de temps Sev. »

« Ton père est ici et ton parrain. » Avoua Severus.

« Je sais je l'est ai entendu, mais pas vue. J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait » Dit Harry berçant severus.

Severus secoua la tête non ils ne lui avaient rien fait parce que Severus n'avait pas été à la réception il détestait sa.

Harry prit Severus dans ces bras et le coucha dans son lit et lui demanda pourquoi il voulait le voir?

Severus regarda Harry dans les yeux et lui dit parce qu'il c'était ennuyé de lui pendant ces années.

Le cœur d'Harry sauta de joie et donna une caresse au Serpentard heureux de revoir son ami.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir dormir avec moi? »Demanda timidement Severus baissant les yeux de peur de voir du rejet de la part d'Harry. Harry emprisonna le menton de Severus entre son pouse et l'index pour soulever le menton. Ils se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux, (1) Harry approcha ses lèvres de celle de son âme sœur et finalement l'embrassa doucement.

Severus mit sa main sur la nuque du gryffondor et approfondit le baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry relâcha les lèvres de Severus qui celui-ci grogna.

Ils reprirent leur souffle et Harry embarqua sur le lit pour ce coucher auprès du Serpentard.

« Harry? »

« Oui, Severus »

« Merci! » Dit-il simplement.

Harry le regarda semblant lui dire pourquoi il le remercia?

« je te remercie parce que pour un premier baiser c'était justement comme cela que je l'imaginais. » Avoua Severus.

Harry lui sourit et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher l'embrassa de nouveaux.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand il se réveilla il était dans sa chambre celle du futur.

(1) main dans la main lol désolé petit délire

Fin du chapitre la fin approche de plus en plus… sa va me faire toute bizarre de terminée cette fics… mais c'est la vie tout à une fin dommage… reviews please… bye bye ! Bisou


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK ROWLING sauf bien sûr Will et son père qui le dieu vous allez peut-être le voir… merci beaucoup de me lire à la prochaine bonne lecture…

Chapitre neuf

Harry ne fut pas très surprit d'être dans cette chambre au lieu d'être dans le salon avec les deux hommes alors il pensa immédiatement d'aller voir Severus et Will pour ne pas que les deux hommes s'inquiète.

Harry s'arrêta net à la porte les deux hommes échangeaient des paroles basses et Harry vit rouge sa respiration haletante c'est qui fit relever la tête de Will.

« Harry… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » C'est écrié Will même si celui-ci savait tout.

« Je suis sur que Rogue vous en a parler à cœur joie. » Répliqua Harry.

L'usage de son nom de famille dit comme le gryffondor l'avait dit le fit frissonner.

« Potter, il va falloir que tu sois plus poli en vers un demi-dieu. »Déclara Severus.

« Hein? Un demi-Dieu, Moi qui ne crois pas en dieu je vais avoir de la misère à croire au demi-Dieu. » Dit ironiquement Harry ce qui vexa Will c'était le fait qu'Harry ne croyait pas à son père.

« Mon père le dieu. » Un petit rire d'Harry. « T'a beaucoup à l'œil il te surveille » Avoua Will.

« Si il existait, il aurait sauvé mes parents » Cracha Harry qui commençait a être irrité.

Severus se souvint alors d'un conversation qu'il avait eut avec Harry quand lui était jeune, Harry lui disait que Dieu n'existait pas et Severus disait le contraire alors ils c'étaient disputés.

Severus soupira.

« Will tu ne le feras pas changé d'idée à propos de cela tant qu'il ne le verrait pas il n'y croirait pas. » L'informa Severus.

' Ceci va être très dur de démontrer que Dieu existe mais comment je ne peux pas l'amener voir mon père je ne suis pas supposer le faire.' Pensa amèrement Will.

Le jeune inconnu haussa les épaules et sourit à Harry.

« Alors Sev' tu me montre ma chambre. » Chuchota Will.

Harry avait tiqué au surnom que Will donnait à SON Severus.

« Très bien suis moi Will. » Ordonna Severus laissant Harry seul dans le salon devenu froid.

Le cœur d'Harry eut atrocement mal mais il n'y fit guère attention il ignora le mal que lui faisait Severus en s'éloignant trop loin de lui.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et monta ses jambes pour y mettre son menton sur ses genoux. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher quelques larmes tombèrent c'est comme cela que Severus le trouvait sur le fauteuil.

L'ancien Serpentard eu le cœur brisé en voyant le gryffondor dans cet état mais Severus ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Harry regarda son âme sœur il était vraiment magnifique, Severus ne portait pas ses robes , mais un pantalon de jogging noir lui moulant ces fesses avec un t-short de la même couleur avec un dessin une croix blanche enrouler autour d'un serpent. Ces cheveux avaient poussés jusqu'aux oreilles et il ne semblait plus du tout gras pour Harry qui pendant qu'il était endormit avait profité de la situation.

Severus ne pu par contre s'empêcher d'aller vers le jeune homme et le prendre dans ses bras. Severus alla dans le passé.

Harry avait été toujours là pour lui sauf pour quelques fois que Severus ne lui en voulait pas. Dans le passé c'était Harry qui le prenait dans ses bras quand lui était triste.

« Harry » Murmura Severus. Le gryffondor leva la tête vers lui et le regarda droit dan ses yeux.

Severus lui regardait les lèvres de l'adolescent, ces lèvres lui manquaient énormément, pour la raison que Severus avait détesté Harry pendant toutes ses années d'études c'était parce que celui-ci n'était plus revenu le voir. Severus n'avait pas comprit pourquoi le jeune homme l'avait laissé tombé mais maintenant il le savait.

« Quoi? » Lui demanda Harry timide tout d'un coup.

Severus resta silencieux et sans ce retenir il posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent.

Le baisé qui était tendre au début fut passionné vers la fin mais ils durent reprendre leur souffle.

Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade on pouvait voir aussi une petite lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux ce qui fit sourire le maître de potion.

« Hey bien voilà tu n'es plus triste » Dit Severus.

« Non, mais se serait bien que tu souris un peu plus souvent peut-être que je ne serais pas triste. » Déclara Harry qui lui vola un autre baiser que l'ancien serpentard approfondit.

Un raclement les firent arrêter c'était Will qui voulait attirer leur attention. Harry devint alors très irritable à sa simple présence.

« Quoi ? » Cracha-t-il.

« Il serait peut-être temps que je commence à t'apprendre la magie ancienne. » Déclara Will. Harry soupira et avec l'aide de Severus il se leva.

« Severus est-ce que tu aurais une grande pièce que je pourrais faire usage? » Demanda sérieusement Will.

Severus réfléchit Harry ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps sans lui alors il eut l'idée de leur prêter la pièce juste derrière son bureau.

« Oui j'ai une pièce, suivez-moi. » Dit Severus en leur faisant signe.

Harry marcha auprès de Severus tandis que Will marchait derrière.

' Et si je m'amusais' Pensa-t-il Il avait bien vu le regard de Severus sur lui quand il l'avait vu tout à l'heure et il pouvait en profiter.

Harry sentit alors quelques choses d'étrange une chaleur au creux de son ventre il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais cela lui brûlait il du ce pencher par avant.

« Harry sa va? » Demanda Severus oubliant totalement son masque froid qu'il avait d'Habitude.

Harry pu que secouer la tête non, sa n'allait pas bien il avait de la misère à respirer et c'était comment si son estomac était enfoncé.

Severus était inquiet pour Harry cela Will le voyait très bien il aida Severus à placer Harry sur le lit de sa chambre.

« Il fait de la fièvre » Déclara Will inquiet.

Harry ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, il avait extrêmement chaud et froid en même temps.

« Harry est-ce que tu m'entends? » Demanda Severus.

Le gryffondor hocha la tête incapable de parler et eut quelques spasmes.

« Sa respiration est difficile. » Informa Will encore de plus en plus inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » Demanda Severus qui espéra que Will répondrait à sa question

Il entendit le demi-Dieu soupirer et c'est là que Severus paniqua.

« Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure qu'il était un Vela, donc il doit ce transformer. » Avoua Will.

Severus eut un grand choque, Harry allait ce transformer en Demi-vela à quoi c'est créature ressemblait? Pensa-t-il.

« Personnes ne sait à quoi ressemble les Vela » L'informa Will parce qu'il n'en a pas eut ou très peu qui ne ce sont jamais transformer parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de sang de Veela. » Déclara le demi-dieu.

Harry ce sentit fondre de l'extérieur pourtant sa peau resta intacte et ne faisait que lui brûler.

Dans un grand crie Harry s'évanouit.

Fin du chapitre…. Aller devinez à quoi va ressembler Harry? … hi hi… une reviews please…. Bye bye bisou….


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Tout appartient a JK ROWLING

Chapitre 10

Les deux hommes reculèrent, la peau d'Harry commençait à changer, ces cheveux devenaient noir d'ébène comme ceux de Severus mais un peu plus noir quelque peu brillant, son corps s'élança lui faisant une fine silhouette, le linge ce déchira tellement il était devenu grand, et ces yeux restèrent tout de même de la même couleur sauf qu'ils s'obscurcit un peu. Quand Harry prononça le prénom de Severus ils remarquèrent que sa voix était devenu plus mature comme celle d'un homme.

« Harry ça va? » Demanda Severus inquiet pour le gryffondor.

Harry entendit la voix de son amour de très loin mais hocha la tête il ne voulait pas qu'il soit inquiet.

« Il faut qu'il se repose. » Dit Will « Nous ferons les cours plus tard. » Déclara-t-il se qui soulagea beaucoup Harry.

« Merci! » Murmura-t-il pour ensuite s'endormir. Severus voulu rester mais Will le tira le bras pour le sortir de la chambre.

Le demi-Dieu avait beaucoup de remord il pensait que c'était sa faute, ce qu'il avait pensée n'avait pas été bon pour le jeune homme parce que les Veela pouvaient savoir tout ce que tout le monde pensaient de son amant et sans le vouloir vraiment Will avait pensée de lui l'enlever.

« Severus est-ce que vous l'aimez? » Demanda-t-il curieusement.

Severus réfléchit beaucoup de chose c'était passé ces derniers temps et il avait beaucoup de misère à s'orienter.

Mais il dit oui, oui il l'aimait et depuis longtemps déjà. Will lui sourit alors il abandonna ses plans contre Harry il ne voulait faire souffrir personnes et son père le félicita mentalement.

Harry ne fit aucune vision quand il dormit le Veela était épuisée et dormir lui faisait du bien .

Pendant que le gryffondor dormait les deux adultes parlait de politique ainsi des cours que Will allait lui donner.

« Je vais lui enseigner la magie sans baguette en premier parce que la magie ancienne ce faisait sans baguette. Je vais lui apprendre plusieurs sorts de protections, des boucliers, je vais lui faire mémoriser quelques sorts qui pourraient lui être utile contre Voldemort » Déclara Will.

Severus était impressionner il aurait bien voulu que Will lui permet de participer au cours peut-être qu'il devrait lui demander.

« Will est-ce que tu me permettrait de participer au cours? » Demanda Severus.

Will réfléchit à la question est-ce qu'il devrait laisser le professeur participer aux nombreux cours? D'une certaine façon Harry serait plus fort si le maître de potion était là mais Will aimerait évaluer la force du survivant sans son âme sœur parce que peut-être celui-ci ne serait pas toujours là prêt de lui.

« Bien pas tout le temps les premiers cours j'aimerais l'évaluer sans vous avoir prêt de lui mais après la première semaine ce serait différent. » lui répondit Will.

Severus était content même si il ne pouvait pas participer au premier cours et demande ce que voulait manger Will.

« bof… ce qui vient de passer ma couper l' appétit » Avoua Will.

Severus hocha la tête alors il appela son elf de maison pour lui demander que du thé.

Plusieurs jours ce passa sans qu'Harry ne se réveille Severus fut énormément inquiet il ne pu dormir alors il lisait des livres qu'ils avaient déjà lu Harry ne semblait pas vouloir ce réveiller et cela inquiétait les deux hommes.

Le vendredi ils virent une lumière blanche entourés le survivant et cela les inquiéta encore plus alors il décida d'alarmé la directrice de Poudlard.

Mcgonagal arriva tout de suite quand Severus lui dit qu'il avait un gros problème du côté d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Severus? » L'accusa-t-elle.

« Je n'est rien fait Minevra, il c'est changé tout seul et est tombé dans le coma. »

« Qui êtes-vous? » Demanda Minera à Will qu'elle venait de le remarquer.

« Je m'appelle Will » Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Est-ce que vous êtes un ami de Severus? » Demanda-t-elle ne croyant pas que Severus pourrait avoir des amis.

« Bien sûr que j'en suis un. » Affirma Will.

Severus soupira, Minevra ce dirigea ensuite vers la chambre d'Harry.

« Mais ce n'est pas Harry?. » Remarqua-t-elle.

« oui Menevra c'est lui sauf il est changé en Veela. » l'informa-t-il.

Elle fut sous le choc sont anciens élève avait beaucoup changé et n'était plus du tout le même.

Harry dormait personnes ne pouvaient savoir si le jeune gryffondor allait bien ou non.

« très bien je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire! » Avoua la directrice. « Albus aurait su immédiatement quoi. » La directrice poussa un soupire, cette année tout allait contre elle. « Je vais y penser Severus mais toute fois j'aimerais que vous n'ébruitez pas le changement d'apparence de Potter. »

« D'accord Minevra, merci beaucoup » Sur ces paroles la professeure partit laissant le maître de Potion prendre soin de son protégé.

Du côté d'Harry il fut aspiré dans une de ses visions.

Il était dans un couloir de Poudlard.

' Maintenant je suis plus obligé d'être dans l'endroit même.' pensa Harry.

Il s'avança dans le couloir ou il entendait des cris de douleur et reconnut les cris de son amant.

- Lâchez-moi maudit Gryffondor.

Harry courut immédiatement vers l'endroit ou les cris venait et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. C'était son père et Sirius qui donnait des coups de pieds dans le ventre de Severus. Le serpentard avait du sang qui coulait de son nez et Harry sépara les gryffondor en les tirants par derrière.

- QU'EST-CE QUE JE VOUS EST DIT LA DERNIÈRE FOIS HEIN ESPÈCES DE CON.? Avait crié Harry.

- Tes qui? Avait demandé Sirius.

Harry se regarda il n'avait pas du tout remarqué son changement d'apparence alors là il fit apparaître un miroir sous l'œil médusé du serpentard qui ne l'avait pas du tout reconnu.

- Hey bien sa alors j'ai eu tout se mal pour se changement. Dit Harry.

- Ha.. Harry? Demanda Severus d'une voix hésitante.

À L'entente de son prénom Harry se retourna pour voir son petit ami.

- Ouais c'est moi, ont dirait que j'ai plus de sang de Veela dans mes veines. Rétorqua Harry.

Severus hocha la tête et eut une grimace.

Harry revient à la réalité et se retourna vers les gryffondor qui venaient de comprendre.

Le jeune homme était un Veela et eut venaient d'attaquer son compagnon.

- Sirius, je crois qu'ont devraient déguerpir.

Sirius hocha la tête et tous les deux reculèrent doucement. Harry s'avança par la suite mais les deux gryffondor avaient fait apparaître de la poudre desquanpettes et disparurent.

Harry entendit gémir et se précipita vers Severus.

- Severus attend ne bouge pas. Lui ordonna Harry.

Le Veela fit apparaître une lumière blanche par-dessus les blessures de son petit ami et le guérit.

- Merci. Murmura Severus après de tomber en connaissance.

Harry l'amena dans la salle sur demande et le coucha sur un lit qu'il avait imaginé doux et soyeux.

Fin du chapitre…. Reviews please…. Bisou


	11. Chapter 11

NDA: Hey , oui déjà rendu au chapitre 11 je m'étonnes moi-même lol…je veux mettre a terme cette fics c'est mon petit bébé lol…

Chapitre 11

Après quelques heures Harry avait resté près de Severus mais il dut partir parce que le Severus plus vieux l'appelait depuis son époque.

- Harry, Harry, Harry. Severus secouait avec frénésie son petit ami il avait peur que celui-ci reste dans le coma et ce fut un brusque réveil qu'Harry ouvrit finalement les yeux.

- Enfin tu es réveillés ont commençaient à s'inquiéter. Avoua Severus.

- Désolé, combien de jours est-ce que j'ai été dans le coma? Demanda Harry

- en faite un mois.

La mâchoire d'Harry s'abaissa et regarda Severus avec des yeux rond.

- Un… Mo..Mois j'y crois pas, mon dieu j'ai manqué beaucoup de chose? Demanda Harry de peur que Voldemort est prit du pouvoir tandis qu'il était dans le coma.

- Oui, hum… Severus baissa la tête ta manqué le mariage de ton ami Ron et d'Hermione. Harry haussa les sourcils ils avaient pas poussé la date pour lui, tu parle des amis et lui qui voulait voir leur mariage.

Harry soupira et haussa les épaules.

- Tant mieux pour eux. Murmura-t-il.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Severus inquiet.

- Je vais bien. Rassura Harry.

Pour le prouver il se leva doucement mais il se tenait a peine sur ses deux jambes alors il dut s'assoire.

- Attends tu n'as pas mangé depuis un mois alors « MINDY » une elf de maison toujours la même arriva dans un pop et salua son maître.

- oui, Maître.

- J'aimerais que tu prépares un plat de fruit à Monsieur Potter. Demanda Severus à son elf celle-ci s'inclina et repartit dans un autre pop.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux amants, Harry était mal à l'aise et se demandait vraiment ce que à quoi son professeur pouvait bien pensé.

Il était faible Harry sentait presque plus sa magie en lui et se demandait pourquoi cette transformation est venu à cette instant.

' Sûrement à cause de Willy.' Pensa Harry.

_Cher journal,_

_Cela fait trois long mois que je n'ais pas écrit une seule ligne, j'ai été dans un coma très profond pendant tout ce temps après avoir changé d'apparence. Maintenant je ne ressemble plus du tout au Harry d'avant, je suis plus grand, j'ai gardés par contre mes muscles, mes cheveux ont poussés jusqu'aux épaules, mes yeux son un peu obscurcit et ma vois est devenu celle d'un homme. En plus de cela j'ai pu allé dans le passé de Severus sans bougé un miracle. Je suis content de ce changement soudain de cette apparence… _

_Mes sentiments pour Severus n'ont pas changés, Mais j'ai tout de même peur que Severus apprécie Will plus que moi à cause de son âge. _

_Cela fait plusieurs mois que sa c'est passé et j'ai participé à plusieurs cours donné par le demi-dieu. Il est très puissant mais je sens toutefois que je serais capable de le battre malgré le fait que je retiens la moitié de ma magie en moi pour ne pas le blessé. Je crois que l'autre fois il s'en est aperçut parce qu'il a arrêté le cours et il m'a dit que je ne mettait pas assez de conviction dans mes sorts. _

_Je commence à bien apprécier Will malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu trop au tour de Severus, j'ai de bonne conversation avec lui. Et je crois que lui aussi commence à m'apprécie si sa déjà été le cas avant. _

_J'ai eut l'occasion de voir mes deux meilleurs amis hier soir et je peux avouer que la tension était très haute entre nous. Je ne leur ait pas dit un mot et ils avaient tous les deux comprit après cinq minutes qu'ils n'étaient pas la bienvenu ici. _

_Severus était content que ces deux partent par la suite, il ne les aiment pas et ne les jamais aimés. _

_Bien l'elf de severus est là pour que je vienne dîner avec Severus et Will alors je dois te laisser… à bientôt…_

Harry descendit à la cuisine et s'assit en face de son amant alors ils commencèrent à manger en silence ne sachant quoi dire.

Will leva la tête et cassa le silence.

« Harry pour le prochain cours qui est ce soir j'aimerais bien que tu mettes toute la force que tu peux. » Expliqua Will.

Harry hocha la tête et sourit.

Will n'aimait pas du tout ce sourire qui semblait sadique de la part du Veela et il eut des frissons.

Le reste du repas ce fit dans le silence complet seulement le son de l'horloge grand-mère cassaient le silence dans la pièce.

Après avoir terminée leur plats principal l'elf Mindy fit apparaître les dîners celui de son maître en premier et ainsi de suite. Ce soir là c'était le plat préféré d'Harry du jambon fumé avec des patates pillés ainsi que des petits poids (nda : Lol yiark…drôle de goût mdr)

Une heure plus tard ils quittèrent la table et Harry suivit le demi-dieu à l'extérieur où ils prenaient les cours sous l'œil de l'amant d'Harry.

Harry était très en forme ce soir là alors il mit toute sa puissance mais quand il lança le sort de stupéfaxion sans baguette avec toute sa puissance sa fit voltiger le demi – dieu à 4 mètres plus loin et celui-ci était sonné.

Harry courut vers lui à sa suite Severus qui avait quelques potions avec lui c'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent que le demi-dieu était tout à fait réveillé mais seulement secoué.

« WOW! Si sa aurait été un magemort il serait mort c'est sûr avec ce stupéfixe. » S'exclama Will heureux que son adversaire soit si puissant.

Harry était cloué sur place, il aurait pu tué Will si celui-ci aurait été un humain alors il s'en voulu d'avoir utiliser ce sort avec tout sa puissance.

Will sentit qu'Harry se sentait très mal d'avoir fait cela alors il s'entreprit à le rassurer.

« T'inquiet pas tu m'as pas du tout fait mal, juste un peu sonné » Will rit et Harry l'aida à se relevé pas du tout rassuré.

Fin du chapitre et la fin de la fics c'est bientôt… dans trois ou quatre chapitre : ) alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? reviews please…

Princess al….

Bisou


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Le journal intime d'harry un sorcier pas comme les autres.

Chapitre 12 : Journée en émotion.

Pendant plusieurs jours les cours d'Harry se furent de plus en plus violents, Will lui éloignait les dates de cours pour la raison que ceux-ci le faiblissaient et le rendait malade. Il avait beau être le fils d'un dieu il avait des marques, il se guérissait avec les nombreuses potions que Severus lui faisait et celui-ci lui mettait très souvent le baume sur les blessures graves qui étaient dans son dos.

Ce jour là fut très mouvementé en émotion c'était après ce cours un des plus violents comme toujours Will alla dans le laboratoire de l'amant de Veela pour ce faire un baume pour ces blessures.

Quand il arriva il vit que Severus était déjà entraîne d'en faire et il le remercia.

« Retourne dans ta chambre je vais te rejoindre plus tard. » Dit Severus. Écoutant Severus Will alla dans sa chambre, enleva sont t-shirt pour ensuite s'étendre sur le ventre.

Quelques minutes plus tard Severus entra dans la chambre.

Pendant qu'Harry prenait sa douche celui-ci étrangement ce sentit submerger par des sentiments, premièrement il se demandait à qui pourrait venir ces sentiments mais quelques secondes suffit pour le deviner.

' Severus' Pensa –t-il. Harry sortit de sa chambre en catastrophe et sans s'habiller courra dans les dédalles des nombreux couloirs du manoir pour se diriger vers la chambre de Will. ( Depuis, qu'ils étaient ensemble Harry dormait dans la chambre de Severus.) Quand Harry arriva devant la porte il sentit les émotions de Severus encore plus fort, mais pas ce qu'il pensait, celui-ci avait peur, il était confus mais ne ressentait rien pour le demi – dieu toute ses pensées ce vocalisait sur Harry. L'ancien gryffondor sourit mais ne prit pas la peine de cogner il entra comme un coup de vent.

Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

' C'est moi qui est fait sa?' pensa-t-il.

Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un bond et Will tenta bien que de mal à s'expliquer.

« Harry, c'est pas ce que tu crois il …. »

Mais Will s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand il vit qu'Harry regardait ses blessures.

Le demi-dieu soupira et s'assit sur le lit pour empêcher ses jambes de le lâcher tellement ils tremblaient.

Harry s'avança vers celui-ci et plaça ses mains sur le dos du demi-dieu. Severus était interloqué il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Alors un miracle se produisit une lueur blanche s'illumina au-dessus du dos de Will et toute les traces des cicatrices ainsi que les blessures qu'il venait de lui faire disparut.

Will regarda Harry surprit par se fait.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais sa? » Harry se réveilla comme si il était en transe.

« Je… sais pas, qu'est-ce qui s'est passée? » Demanda Harry.

Will et Severus furent très surprit pour la deuxième fois.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passée Harry? » Interrogea Will.

« Non pas du tout, j'ai seulement sentit le besoin de posée mes mains sur votre dos et après je me souviens plus. » Expliqua Harry.

Severus était très soulagé qu'Harry n'est pas pensée qu'il ressentait quelques choses pour Will cela était faux. Il aimait Harry plus que tout.

Fin du chapitre : ) qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre j'ai décidé qu'il restait plus que trois chapitre plus un épilogue… : ) ils vont être très long ces chapitres :) bye bye bisou


	13. Chapter 13

Titre: Le journal intime d'Harry Potter un sorcier pas comme les autres.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling… pas juste :(

NDA : Plus que un chapitre et l'épilogue après celui-là :) …. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews elles m'ont fait super plaisir… cela m'a encouragé à continuer d'écrire cette fics… qui je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurais fait un petit succès : ) merci encore et bonne lecture… : )

Chapitre 13 : Préparation bataille finale.

_Cher journal, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient d'arriver, j'ai soigné le dos de Will couvert de blessure et j'ignore comment. _

_Il y a aussi que la bataille finale arrive bientôt, plus que quelques jours et Will doit m'enseigner tout ce qu'il n'a pas eut le temps de faire. J'ai très peur, peur de mourir, Severus aussi a peur de me perdre mais même si je veux le rassurer je n'y arriverais pas. _

_Justement le voilà qui entre dans la chambre, il est tellement beau, si vous le voyais en ce moment, il a seulement une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillé et un sourire sur le visage qui me réserve preuve qu'il a été dans la douche en plus sens moi. _

_Il s'approche de moi mais désolé je dois te laissé mon cher journal je m'en vais à d'autre préoccupation. _

Harry se leva et alla rejoindre Severus qui l'entoura de ses énormes bras, il déposa un baiser sur la tête du gryffondor et l'entraîna sur le lit.

C'est en ce moment même que Harry fut transporté dans l'époque à ses parents à Poudlard.

Severus était assit sur son lit dans le dortoir des serpentard et faisait ses devoirs.

Harry s'approcha de lui sans un bruit et cria un BOU! Severus sursauta.

« TES MALADES OU QUOI DE ME FAIRE PEUR COMME SA.! » Cria-t-il encore sous le choc.

« Je suis désolé Severus mais c'était trop le bon moment, pour te surprendre. » Ricana Harry qui s'assit près du serpentard qui ramassait ce qu'il avait laissé tomber.

« C'est bon je te pardonne mais ne refait plus jamais sa. » conseilla Severus.

« Je te promet. » Promit Harry les doigts croisées dans le dos.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Severus curieux.

« Je sais jamais pourquoi je suis ici. » Lui répondit Harry.

Severus hocha la tête et lui sourit. Il s'approcha de son amant et déposa ses lèvres sur le gryffondor.

« Alors tu peux continué ce que l'autre Severus allait faire. » Suggéra Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que l'autre severus allait faire? »Demanda Severus Junior.

« Bien si tu veux je peux te le montrer. » Suggéra Harry.

Severus hocha la tête et se laissa faire.

Severus Senior mit Harry sur le lit, le laissant tranquille, il savait que son amant était dans l'autre monde, dans son époque il s'habilla et alla à la cuisine rejoindre Will.

« Ou est Harry? » demanda Will.

« Il est dans mon époque, vraiment je commence à être écoeurée de tout sa. » Dit Severus.

« Parce que sa l'arrive quand vous êtes en plein action, c'est pour sa. » plaisanta Will.

« Ce n'est pas sujet de plaisanterie, oui justement il est partit dans l'autre époque quand nous allons… » Severus soupira pourquoi raconta-t-il tout sa à Will? C'était privée tout sa et il devrait plutôt en parler avec Harry et peut-être même trouver une solution à se problème.

« Je vois vous ne voulez pas m'en parler? » Questionna Will.

« Non, ce n'est pas de vos affaire à ce que je sache. » Répliqua Severus.

Will hocha la tête alors il n'insistait pas sur la question et retournait à la lecture de son journal.

Harry se pencha sur Severus et l'étendit sur le lit. Il l'embrassa en pleine bouche et passa ses mains en dessous de sa robe de sorcier pour ensuite la passée par-dessus la tête du serpentard.

Severus enleva par la suite le t-shirt qu'Harry portait et s'attaqua au pantalon.

Cinq secondes plus tard ils étaient tous les deux nus, Severus avait renversé la situation et était dessus Harry caressant son torse lui donnant des baisés suçant ses tétons et il descendit sa langue léchant la ligne de poils jusqu'à son nombrils descendant encore plus loin mais il s'arrêta à l'objet de ses désirs. Il regarda Harry qui avait les yeux pleins de désir, il se leva et alla l'embrasser, Harry laissa ouvrir ces lèvres pour laisser passée la langue de Severus qui alla s'aventurer dans la bouche du survivant. Harry gémis en sentant la langue de Severus toucher la sienne promena ses mains sur le dos de Severus qui eut des frissonna au touché.

« Ha..Harry. » Murmura Severus.

Tandis qu'Harry soit dans l'époque de Severus Senior, Voldemort lui préparait la bataille finale, il avait déjà appeler tout ces magemorts il en avait des milliers, il avait aussi appelé les vampires, les loup-garou, les détraqueurs et tous les autres créatures maléfiques.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenu aujourd'hui ici dans mon domaine, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer la guerre va commencer. » s'écria Voldemort.

Tout le monde cria un crie de guerre levant un poing dans les airs.

« Il nous faut un plan de bataille et je crois que tu l'as le plan Lucius.? » questionna Voldemort.

Le blond hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'assemblé.

« Bien le plan le voici….. » Tout le monde était d'accord.

C'était un plan simple mais la bataille était sûrement d'être gagné.

« Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Demanda Will.

« Je viens d'aller voir Harry et il est toujours là-bas. » Lui répondit Severus inquiet pour son amant.

Ils entendirent tous les deux un bruit venant de la salle de séjour ils s'y précipitèrent et virent la nouvelle directrice toute chambouler dans son séjour.

« Où est Harry? » Demanda-t-elle

« Dans l'autre époque, donc il n'est pas en fonction en ce moment. » Lui répondit Severus.

Minervra poussa un soupire d'exaspération, il fallait qu'Harry soit dans l'autre époque au moment ou elle avait besoin de lui. La bataille allait bientôt commencer.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous le voir professeur? » Demanda Will.

« Il y a eu une attaque au chemin de traverse ils ont annoncé la guerre en mettant la marque des ténèbres. » Leur expliqua la directrice.

Un bruit à l'étage les fit sursauté.

Ils coururent à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci était assit sur son lit et souriait.

« Salut, severus. » salua Harry avec toujours son sourire aux lèvres.

« Harry tes enfin là, il y a un gros problème! » Annonça Severus.

« Laquelle? » demanda Harry son air redevenu sérieux.

« Le chemin de traverse a été attaqué. » expliqua Severus. « Et ils ont déclaré la guerre. » Ajouta-t-il.

Harry se leva et sortit de la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement. Il prit son attirail de sorcier, baguette, épée, etc… Harry était près pour la bataille.

Fin du chapitre… je vous rappelle plus que deux chapitres :) une reviews pour me dire si c'était bien ou non? Bye bye bisou….


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling…

Nda : je m'excuse beaucoup pour tout ce retard je n'avais aucune excuse… sauf peut-être que je n'avais pas du tout écris le chapitre malgré le fait que j'avais tout en tête.

Alors voici le chapitre et merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews… elles me fait très plaisir… ce chapitre est l'avant dernier… bisou…

Note : en Italique c'est Harry qui écrit dans son journal…. Et finalement j'ai décidé de terminée avec ce chapitre … mes idées s'arrêtait là et j'espère que vous allez apprécier

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 14

De la fenêtre du bureau de la directrice Harry voyait très bien la troupe de voldemort avancer jusqu'au château heureusement pour ils avaient eu le temps de mettre en sûreté les première années jusqu'à la quatrième années. Les cinquièmes jusqu'à la septième devaient les aider.

Quelques uns avaient demander d'aider Pomfresh à l'infirmerie et les autres attendaient devant poudlard l'arriver des troupes de l'autre camp.

Harry n'était pas du tout nerveux, son pouvoir de Veela c'était réveillé et attendait avec impatience Voldemort.

Encore une fois Harry était protéger par l'amour celui de sa mère et de Severus qui serait présent près de lui.

Après quelques minutes Harry décida de descendre rejoindre les autres et se plaça devant eux pour avoir accès à Voldemort le premier.

Il s'était préparé, il allait sûrement perdre ses amis alors il ne regardait aucun d'eux même si il savait qu'ils avaient peur.

Entre le bien et le mal seulement que neuf mètre les séparaient.

La cicatrice lui brûlait le front il avait les larmes aux yeux , voldemort était devant lui ses yeux rouges le regardaient fixement le faisant souffrir.

« Potter, tu as bien changé. » Affirma Voldemort.

Harry ne répondit pas il trouva cela très inutile et une perte de temps.

Il se plaça en position de combat baguette sortit et regard mauvais.

« Ont est pas ici pour parler Tom mais pour ce battre alors prépare-toi! » S'exclama Harry.

Voldemort soupira et recula quelques peu pour mettre une certaine distance entre lui et le survivant.

_Entre moi et Voldemort se fut un combat les plus spectaculaire, les sorts fusaient de toute part, Severus était tout près et ce battait contre le père de Draco. Je le surveillait de très près et en même temps me battait. _

_Un moment donné j'en est eu assez, le souffle court je me suis positionné et j'ai hurlé le sort de mort qui le toucha en plein fouet. _

_Il me semblait pendant quelques instant que le monde s'arrêtait, Severus réussit à anéantir le blond et moi Voldemort. Tous les magemorts avaient essayé de s'enfuir mais les auror qui nous accompagnait les arrêta avant même qu'ils puissent transplaner. _

_Je fut très soulager que la guerre est enfin terminée, mais un problème fit surface, les journaliste envahie Poudlard peu de temps après et voulait absolument une conférence avec celui qui a vaincu. Je refusé et demandé a Severus si il y avait un endroit ou on pouvaient être tranquille et vivre en paix. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait une en écosse. Alors maintenant j'y suis dans notre chambre entraîne d'écrire dans mon journal et lui bien j'ignore ce qu'il fait. _

Harry se leva et descendit dans le grand hall ou il vit avec surprise Will, il lui sourit pour ensuite le serrer dans ses bras.

« Alors Will koi de neuf? » Demanda Harry content de revoir son ami.

« Et bien je suis en vacance j'ai fais ma mission et après je m'en vais. » Expliqua Will.

Severus invita Will pour la soirée, Will le félicita pour son combat et Harry lui demanda de ne pas en parler.

Ils passèrent une très belle soirée, Will du partir, Severus et Harry allèrent ce coucher.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre Severus pris de cours par un Harry l'embrassant passionnément.

Le brun passa ses mains en dessous du t-shirt noir et l'enleva doucement. Severus poussa Harry vers le lit et le laissa tomber. Ce fut un moment un combat pour savoir qui serait en –dessous, Severus gagna, Severus caressa le corps d'Harry avec tendresse, lui lécha les tétons les durcit au maximum pour ensuite lécher le nombrils d'Harry ou il était le plus sensible.

Harry gémis plus fort et se cambra quand Severus souffla quelques peu sur son sexe tendu.

Severus sourit quand Harry hurla de frustration, le maître de potion lécha ensuite le bout du sexe tendu Harry gémis de plus en plus fort ce qui excita Severus.

Il lui fit une fellation mais arrêta dès qu'Harry fut sur le point de jouir, il alla l'embrasser passionnément et en même temps entrer un doigt dans l'antre d'Harry pour le préparer.

Puisque c'était la première fois pour Harry celui-ci cria de douleur et ce fut que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il bougea le basin. Severus retira ses deux doigts et attendit qu'Harry s'Habitue à lui le plaisir lui vient rapidement, le gryffondor était au septième ciel et ce fut trop pour Harry qui était déjà près à jouir. Ils jouir ensuite ensemble et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

_Je peux vous dire que maintenant ma vie est comblé, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aiment et je suis pas près de le quitté pour rien au monde. _

_Fin du Journal intime d'un sorcier pas comme les autres. _

Fin de l'histoire … Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe… : ) j'ai pas vraiment le temps de corriger… dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensez de l'histoire? Une petite reviews stp… bye bye kisou


End file.
